1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a hinge structure.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of technology, electronic apparatuses such as notebooks (NBs), tablet personal computers (PCs), smart phones, etc. are frequently used in daily life. Types and functions of the electronic apparatuses become more and more diverse, and convenience and practicality thereof make the electronic apparatuses become more popular, and the electronic apparatuses may have different applications according to user's requirements. Regarding some of the electronic apparatuses with a flat shape, for example, a tablet PC, since a use angle of a device body thereof cannot be adjusted, the tablet PC can be used in collaboration with a supporting frame to facilitate adjusting the use angle, for example, to stand on the desktop.
For example, the commonly used supporting frame is constructed by a protection cover configured on the electronic apparatus, where the protection cover is substantially composed of two flat plates and a hinge structure, and the two flat plates can rotate relative to each other through the hinge structure. In this way, when the protection cover is disposed on a back surface of the electronic apparatus, the two flat plates construct a plane, such that the use of the electronic apparatus is not affected, for example, a hand feeling of the user holding the electronic apparatus is not affected, or placing of the electronic apparatus on the desktop is not affected. When the user wants to erect the electronic apparatus on the desktop, the lower plate of the protection cover can be opened relative to the electronic apparatus to serve as a supporting frame. In other words, the lower plate of the protection cover can be opened to serve as the supporting frame, and the electronic apparatus presents a tilt state while taking a bottom thereof and the supporting frame as supporting points. However, when the user operates the electronic apparatus, for example, the user presses a screen of the electronic apparatus, an external force exerted by the user is transmitted to the hinge structure on the protection cover, and the lower plate serving as the supporting frame departs from the bottom of the electronic apparatus and is bended towards the upper plate. Now, the hinge structure is easy to be damaged. In other words, the operations performed to the electronic apparatus are liable to cause damage of the hinge structure. Moreover, when the lower plate serving as the supporting frame is not used, the user has to retrieve the lower plate to the back surface of the electronic apparatus, which increases operation complexity of the electronic apparatus.